


Calling all angels

by Toxicjay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1578455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxicjay/pseuds/Toxicjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel warns Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calling all angels

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2010 so probably not very accurate anymore, sorry.

Dean shouts that he's going out. Sam nods; not really caring, without a doubt.

He could just walk to the bar; it really wasn't all that far. But what better way to impress the ladies then to arrive in his sexy ass muscle car?

As he gets there, he doesn't expect so many to stare. Dean slams the door shut, locks it up, makes his way to the front. The bouncer's eyes fall upon the sight, looks him up and down; once, twice, thrice. Dean winks, walks right in. He takes in his surroundings, both ladies and men dancing; living, loving, laughing. He gets a drink; of course it's a beer. He takes a swig, let's himself sink, forget.

Dean watches people pass by, blink after blink. He opens his eyes and standing across the space, he recognises that face.

Castiel.

Dean downs his drink, doesn't even think. He walks forward, always toward. He stops a little too near, peers. Blues stare back, emotions, as always, a lack. That head cocks to the right; had he expected him to fight?

Green eyes glare, a question evidently there: Why are you here?

Castiel smiles, visibly fake from miles. Dean's face softens, knows Castiel tries too often. The angel grabs his hand. They walk out the door; disappear to a far away land. He does this a lot, just because they 'need to talk'.

Blue skies, not a cloud in sight. It was quite beautiful, but why were they here, what was this place?

Dean looks up to see Castiel's face, eyes closed in heavenly peace. He stares a little longer, never wanting the display to cease. But like all good things, it has to end; reality comes back to mind again.

"Cas?"

Birds chirp and waves crash, Castiel just staring into the horizon. Dean waits and waits, and when the man in front of him slowly turns, he sees. Sees the importance the next few words are going to have.

"Dean…I hope you are ready."

He cocks his brow, confusion in place. 

"It's time, Dean. The apocalypse. It is near."


End file.
